


快穿之全员BE

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 强吻, 手淫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	快穿之全员BE

慕容煜说到这里，手中的力道又重了几分。说来，那红绸细腻丝滑就算绑着容离的手腕也不会怎么样，可是慕容煜却紧紧地勒住他的手腕，都勒出了红色的印子。

“早就听闻临光国太子聪颖过人，过目不忘。你若看过，就应该知道该怎么做吧？”慕容煜在他耳边说着。

“滚！死变态！”容离突然红着眼睛向他大声吼道。

慕容煜看他反应这么激烈，心中竟有丝快意：“等会儿好好叫出来，寡人就放过你，听见了没有？” 

容离开始反抗着，他拼命地挣扎着，手腕上的红印勒得越来越深。而那个男人把红绸紧紧地攥在手里，然后搂住了他的腰。

“不……不要！放开我！”难道自己就这样要失身了吗？

慕容煜靠近他，在他的耳边以一种阴冷狠厉的语气：“你不是也跟别人做过吗？怕什么？”

“不不！！我……没有！”容离拼命地摇着头，他根本就什么不知道。

“哦？是吗，真的没跟别人做过吗，那你上次怎么不对寡人说实话？”说着，慕容煜就咬住了他的耳垂。

容离长得不仅妖孽，连耳朵都是那么敏感，就那么咬一些，耳根就红了起来，一直红到了脖子。

他真的受不了一个男人对他这样，他略带着哭腔道：“不……我真的没有，求你，放开……”

慕容煜舔了一下他的蒙了一层雾气的睫毛：“怎么，刚才那么硬气，现在知道求寡人了？”

“唔——求你别对我做那种事。”容离也顾不得什么了，双手一直都在挣扎着，手腕上都快磨出血来了。

“哦？哪种事？”慕容煜玩味地说着，然后冰凉的手指一下就伸进了他的衣服中，“是这种事吗？”

纤长的手指内侧长似乎还带着些茧，慕容煜抚摸着他的腰身，时不时地划过他胸前的那处红萸。

“混蛋，你给我记住，你现在不杀了我，总有一天我会杀了你的！”容离羞愤怒难当地说道，也不知道他是哪来的勇气。

“会说这样的话了，看来你伤已经好得差不多了嘛？”

“放开，放开！”容离用尽自己全身的力气想从这个男人的怀中挣脱出来，可是，他越挣扎，慕容煜就把红绸束紧一分。

他往后仰着，脖颈的弧线是那样优美，慕容煜抓住了他的脖子，狠狠地咬了一口。

“啊——”容离生理性的泪水一下就像决了堤一般涌了上来。

慕容煜看到容离哭了出来，忍不住舐掉他脸上的泪水，很快……这种温柔的动作就仿佛变了质一般，他吻住容离泛起淡粉色的脸颊，一路往下堵住了他的双唇。

“唔唔唔——”容离闭紧了嘴，止不住地摇头。而慕容煜狠狠地抓住了他散落下来的长发，一点一点撬开他的嘴，将自己舌头伸了进去。容离根本就不会这种事情，慕容煜的舌头在他的口腔中狂热搅动着，舌尖交缠在一起。他想把那个人的舌头咬下来，可是却怎么也动不了，他现在完全是在被慕容煜带节奏。

就在这吻技……大概真的如他所说的那样没有跟别人做过吧。

“唔——”真的像诸多黄文上写的那样，还真的能被吻得喘不过气来。

透明的涎液从容离的嘴角滑落下来。

“唔——求你，不要…不要呜。”容离也不知道自己怎么了，就那样哭了起来。

慕容煜：“就不过是亲了你一下而已，你用得着这样吗？”

容离眼角挂着泪水：“不……我错了，不要了。”他真的怕了，他几乎能想象到被强迫的一方有多么痛苦。

不过，慕容煜并不打算就这样放过他，他双膝跪在容离的双腿间，然后将那双白嫩的长腿分开，使他无法合拢。

“你……你还想要干什么？”

“我想干什么？你看不见吗？”一边说着，一声刺耳的布帛撕裂的声音传来。容离的脸霎时就变得红里透着黑的了，身体最私密的部位就这么被人看光了……而且他的手被缚住，怎么也动不了，腿还被这个男人卡住，无法合拢。

“我要杀了你！我一定要杀了你！”

慕容煜一下便握住了容离那根长得甚是秀气的东西。

“唔……”容离哭声的声调都变了，这种跟那些强奸的女人有什么区别。看来，慕容煜是打定主意要羞辱他到底。

“好啊，我等你杀了我。不过，那时候，你还有命在才行呢。”说着，就用力地握住了容离的那物撸动着。

“不！住手，住手！”容离正好能看到他手淫的那副场景，他脑子几乎一片空白。

“看……你也是很兴奋吗？”慕容煜说着一些羞辱他的话，“真的不想要吗？都这么硬了，看来你还是口是心非啊？”

不！不可能，容离怎么可能……顶多就是敏感而已。

“唔——”他往后仰着，盈白的肩头止不住地颤抖着，他竟然这就这样射了……还射在了慕容煜的手上。这等羞辱简直比死还要痛苦。


End file.
